ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Red Entertainment
is a video game developer and publisher based in Japan. Formerly known as the since its founding in 1976 (though it did not begin doing business until 1985), it was reorganized under its current moniker on December 4, 2000. While Red Company as a public corporation dates back to the mid-1980s, the first title released under the Red Entertainment brand was Gungrave on July 17, 2002. The name "RED" comes from "Royal Emperor Dragon".「REDってなぁに?」『アニメージュ』1990年1月号、徳間書店、p.36． In 2011, the company was acquired by Chinese game developer UltiZen Games Limited.2011-03-11, UltiZen Games Acquires Red Entertainment, PR Newswire Asia In 2014, Red Entertainment was sold to Oizumi Corporation. Partial game list NEC PC-Engine * Gate of Thunder * Lords of Thunder * PC-Genjin (Bonk) series * Galaxy Fraulein Yuna series * Tengai Makyō (Far East of Eden) series Nintendo Super NES * Chou Mahou Tairiku WOZZ * Kabuki Rocks * The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang * Far East of Eden Zero GameCube * Tengai Makyō II: Manjimaru (REMAKE) * DreamMix TV World Fighters (publisher) Wii * Minon: Everyday Hero * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love Nintendo DS *''Project Hacker'' * Tengai Makyō II: Manjimaru (REMAKE) *''Tsunde Tsumi Kiss'' *''Fossil Fighters'' *''Nostalgia'' *''Fossil Fighters: Champions'' *''Kenka Bancho Otome- Girl Beats Boys* Nintendo 3DS * ''Fossil Fighters Frontier Sony PlayStation * Galaxy Fraulein Yuna 3: Final Edition * Legend of Himiko * Mitsumete Knight * Thousand Arms PlayStation 2 * Blood Will Tell * Bujingai * Gungrave * Gungrave: Overdose (publisher) * Kidō Shinsengumi: Moeyo Ken * Trigun: The Planet Gunsmoke * Tengai Makyō II: Manjimaru (REMAKE) * DreamMix TV World Fighters (publisher) * Kita e: Diamond Dust + Kiss is Beginning * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love * Sakura Taisen ~Atsuki Chishio ni~ * Scared Rider Xechs PlayStation Portable * Record or Agarest War: Mariage (Agarest Senki: Mariage) * Tengai Makyou: Daiyon no Mokushiroku: The Apocalypse IV (REMAKE) * Jyusaengi Engetsu Sangokuden PlayStation 3 * Record of Agarest War (Agarest Senki) * Record of Agarest War Zero (Agarest Senki Zero) * Record of Agarest War 2 (Agarest Senki 2) Microsoft Xbox *''N.U.D.E.@ Natural Ultimate Digital Experiment'' Xbox 360 * Record of Agarest War (Agarest Senki: Re-appearance) * Record of Agarest War Zero (Agarest Senki Zero: Dawn of War) * Record of Agarest War (Agarest Senki:dawn hokuken ) Sega * Sakura Wars (Sakura Taisen) series Sega CD * Lords of Thunder 32X * Tempo Game Gear *''Tempo Jr.'' Sega Saturn *''Galaxy Fraulein Yuna Remix'' * Galaxy Fraulein Yuna 3 * Sakura Taisen * Sakura Taisen 2 ~Kimi, Shinitamou koto Nakare~ * Sakura Taisen Teigeki Graph * Super Tempo * Tengai Makyou: Daiyon no Mokushiroku: The Apocalypse IV Dreamcast * Sakura Taisen 3 ~Pari wa Moeteiru ka~ * Sakura Taisen 4 ~Koi Seyo, Otome~ PC * Sakura Taisen Taishou Roman Gakuentan (Browser game) * Tengai Makyou JIPANG7 (Browser game) References External links *Official website *Red Entertainment profile on MobyGames *Red Entertainment at IGN Category:Software companies based in Tokyo Category:Companies established in 2000 Category:Video game companies of Japan Category:Video game development companies Category:Video game publishers Category:Red Entertainment